FrUK Of Colds and Frogs
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: I absolutely do not ship it! but my friend wanted some good FrUK so I wrote this! Little England has a cold when someone comes to visit!


**The title is lame, I know! *shoots self***

**Any who, this is for a friend of mine. I know theres not a ton of detail, I normally would add a bunch more, but I was rushing and I already have soooo much crap to write XD I'm so behind, it sucks. i just wanna stay home and write all day instead of go to high school.**  
**aside from ranting, I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

"Achoo!" England sniffled as he fell back into the tall grass. He watched as a few butterflies appeared out of nowhere and flew off. "This sucks," the small nation grumbled as he stood up and wiped his nose. He had a small cold of sorts and could not stop sneezing. He was hoping some fresh air would help, but it only seemed to be making it worse.

"Arzur! Mon ami!" Little England face palmed and looked up. The teenage Frenchman was running towards him.

"What do you want snail sucker?" Arthur asked, looking up at the blonde. Francis smiled and ruffled Arthur's already messy hair. The Brit's emerald eyes blazed.

"I just wanted to come see 'ow you were doing," he cooed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm just fine! Now if you'll...," he trailed of, turning away from Francis to sneeze again. Two large, blonde rabbit ears flopped down beside his face. That one had been happening a lot. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared quickly.

"'Ow did you do zat? I ''ad no idea zat you were part bunny rabbit!" Francis gushed. Arthur sighed and turned to walk away from Francis. He yelped as the older nation picked him up from behind and hugged him to his chest.

"Oi! Put me down you git!" he shouted, squirming in the Frenchman's hold. He heard Francis chuckled and then he was being held out and away from the teenager.

"I never knew zat you could be so adorable!" Francis said, turning the smaller nation around the face him. As he did so, Arthur felt another sneeze coming on. When he was face to face with Francis, he sneezed. His eyes were squeezed shut from the force and the next thing he knew he was rolling in the grass.

"Ha! Catch me now!" Arthur called, rolling to his feet and taking off. He looked behind him but saw that Francis wasn't behind him. He slowed to a stop and turned around. "Frog?" he asked, walking forward tentatively.

"Arzur!" He heard Francis voice, but... it wasn't from above him. He walked forward, looking through the thick grass around his feet.

"Francis! What're you playing at?" he asked, sneezing again. He watched a nearby bush bloom with purple daisies.

"Down 'ere!" Francis cried. Arthur looked down and his eyes widened. Looking up at him was a large frog. It was a little bigger than his own hands and had startling clear blue eyes. "Arzur what 'appened?" the creature asked. England jumped as it talked, but then a large grin made its way onto his small face.

"You're... you're a frag!" he said gleefully. He began giggling like crazy and fell onto his back. He clutched his sides as he gasped for air. "I... can't... believe it," he said, throwing his head back and laughing. He looked up through his tears of mirth at the frog that jumped onto his chest.

"What 'ave you done?! Why am I a slimy, disgusting frog?" Francis cried. He hopped off Arthur, who was still rolling around in his fits of laughter, and over to a small puddle of water to look at his reflection. "I'm 'ideous!" he wailed. Arthur snorted as he sat up.

"You're the one who eats the bloody things," he commented as he stood up. He looked down at Francis and nearly burst out laughing again. "Well, good luck with your situation," he said and started off towards his home. Francis' small head whipped around.

"You can't leave me like zis! You 'ave to change me back!" he sobbed, hopping as best he could after the child. Arthur sneezed and the green cloak he was wearing turned bright sparkling blue. He groaned as he looked at the shimmering fabric as it shined in the bright sunlight.

"If you haven't noticed, I have my own problems to deal with at the moment," he said snidely, turning to look at the bespelled nation.

"Please! If you turn me back I'll 'elp you get over your cold!" Francis pleaded. Arthur laughed and looked at the frog.

"And what could you do?" he asked, crossing his arms over his small chest. Francis thought a moment before smirking up at Arthur.

"I can cook," he countered, crossing his thin, green arms over his own chest. Arthur opened his mouth to retort but closed it in defeat, muttering something that sounded like 'my cooking is just fine... wanker'. He glowered at the amphibian before bending down and picking him up.

"I'm changing you back and then you're leaving," Arthur stated firmly as he held France and started back towards his house.

"Whatever you say Angleterre," Francis replied, settling comfortably into the boys hands.

"Alright Frog, now don't move from that spot," Arthur said as he set Francis down in the middle of a pentagram he'd drawn. The frog nodded and sat still as Arthur flipped through an old, leather bound book He set the book aside and sighed. He held out his hand, palm out, and began chanting. A bright glow appeared for a moment around Francis, blinding them both, and then it faded.

"I'm back to normal!" Francis cried. Arthur looked and saw Francis standing in the pentagram, human again. He watched, however, as he began to shrink and turn a foresty shade of brownish green.

"Yea, I can see that," the little Brit said sarcastically. Francis looked at himself and wailed.

"Non! Non! I can't stand being like zis! Arzur please!" he begged. The boy huffed and grabbed his book. He flipped through it, letting his eyes scrutinize the pages mercilessly. He green eyes widened as they alighted upon the very unfortunately, undesirable answer.

"No. I can't..." he mumbled, running a hand down his face and sneezing. A beetle scurrying across the floor became a mouse.

"Can't do what?" Francis asked, hopping over to the young boy. Arthur looked at the older nation and nearly puked. He took a steading breath, said a short, desperate prayer and bent down. He picked Francis up and set him on his desk.

"Make sure to kill me after this," he muttered, looking at Francis and grimacing. Before the Frenchman could question the request, Arthur leaned forward quickly and kissed him. He tensed and shuddered at the cool, clammy feeling again his mouth. He calmed as he sensed the change and felt warm, plush lips against his own.

"Mon dieu! I wasn't expecting zat," Francis said, staring at Arthur as he pulled away and began rubbing his mouth along his sleeve.

"Yuck! I'm gonna taste frog for a week now!" he cried. Francis chuckled and then looked down at himself. He was him again, and this time for good!

"Oh zank you Arzur!" he cried, jumping off the desk. "I'm moi again!" He went to hug the boy but was pushed away.

"I liked you better as a frog," Arthur said. "Now get out. I've helped you now it's time you go," he said sternly, pointing at the doorway. Francis raised a thin eyebrow and laughed lightly.

"Don't you want my 'elp wiz zat cold?" he asked. The boy shook his head, refusing to look at Francis. The teenage shook his head and smiled. "Alright mon amour, if zat is what you wish." He squatted down so he was at eye level with Arthur. "Zank you again," he said, rare sincerity filling his voice. He ruffled the nation's hair and kissed his cheek. England forced down the blush flooding his cheeks.

"Frog," Arthur muttered and backed away. Francis laughed and stood up.

"Au revour Arzur," he called as he turned to leave, "I'll see you later!" Arthur rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall and slid down it. He reached a hand up and touched his lips where he could still fill the warmth of Francis' mouth against his. A tingling sensation was running through him and his heart was still pounding in his chest. _No! Bad!_ he chastised, _France is no good! Stop it!_ But he couldn't help but wonder...


End file.
